Review:60018 Cement Mixer/SuperSpyX
/ReviewerProfile}} Very nice set I purchased this set at a local store and I am very happy with it. The set includes the cement mixer, two minifigures, a wheelbarrow, a shovel and studs representing cement. '-Cement Mixer:' The cement mixer is similar to the older 7990 Cement Mixer. I'll do a review, then a comparison. The truck is mostly yellow and light grey, with some black, dark grey and other colors. The light grey mixer color is much nicer than blue, as it can be used with more color schemes for creations. The chute is nice and can be postioned 180 degrees and tilted up or down a little. The only problem is that if turned to the passenger side, the cement tends to fall off the other side instead of going down the chute, this also happens some in other positions. The cab can tilt forward to show a simulated engine so you can "repair" it, this is very nice. When the mixer is turned one way, it "mixes" the cement, when turned the other way it will push it out onto the chute. The hood above the mouth of the mixer can be raised or lowered to stop the cement from coming out. A nice assortment of SNOT parts is included, plus a (I think) new piece, 1x2 brick with 2 studs on one side. This part could definitely be useful. There aren't too many stickers, two large ones for the mixer and several smaller ones for decoration. Comparison: 7990: Blue and white color scheme, blue mixer means less color variations for creations. One minifigure and only a shovel is included as an accessory. Hose is not accurate to real mixers and no chute is included. Only 12 studs are included for cement. It does have more controls, levers and gauges. 60018: Yellow and light grey color scheme, light grey mixer means more color variations for creations. Two minifigures and several accessories are included. Chute is more accurate. 18 studs are included for cement. Doesn't have as many controls. '-Minifigures:' Two minifigures are included: the truck driver and a worker. The driver has orange pants, blue torso with orange overall printings, grinning head and a black baseball hat. The worker has dark tan legs, the standard orange worker torso, a head from the Mining theme with a beard, mustache and safety glasses, and a red hard hat. '-Accessories:' A red wheelbarrow and a dark grey shovel are included to move around the cement and a red mug is in the cab. 18 dark grey studs are included to represent cement. Pros *Not too many stickers *Nice figures *Yellow and light grey color scheme is nicer than the old blue and white one *Nice assortment of SNOT parts *Chute is more realistic than the old mixer's hose *Nice amount of working functions and playability Cons *Not enough studs for cement *Chute doesn't always work well Recommended if: *You are a CITY or Construction fan. *You need a bunch of newer special SNOT parts. *You like working functions *Nearly anyone Not recommended: *If you're more of a TECHNIC or other theme guy ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews